


Beginning

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Deniz, Roman, and Marc take a chance on a life together.</p>
<p>Written for the "The End of All Things" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

Marc meets them at the airport. It's raining harder in Hamburg, and the winds are colder. Roman's stomach is in knots, despite all the long talks with Deniz and late-night phone conversations with Marc.

All the talks in the world can't grant him reassurance. They've taken their whole lives and come north on this mad gamble, and Roman wishes he were at least a little more sure of its outcome.

But Deniz takes his hand as they walk towards Marc, who awaits them with a crooked smile and a "hi" that includes them both, and Roman breathes a little easier.

*

They must have said things, but Deniz doesn't remember, later. Stiff, stupid things, probably, the kind he has no patience for. If it were up to him, he'd blurt the challenges and awkwardness out right here in the airport, but Marc is cautious and polite, and one look at Roman's pale face makes Deniz reconsider.

Outside, the wind blows hard, messing up Marc's hair as they pack up his car. Deniz has never seen it ungelled. On impulse, he reaches out and ruffles it, grinning at both of their surprise.

He shrugs. "Looks better that way."

Roman smiles too. "Agreed."

*

The apartment is _his_ , as they are all much too aware. Marc talks rapidly about flat-hunting, listing neighbourhoods they might like.

Roman squeezes his hand and smiles warmly. "It'll be fine until we've found something bigger. Right?" The last is to Deniz, who has been looking around. He gives them both a nod before leaning in to nudge Roman's forehead with his own. Marc takes a step back and is surprised when Roman's hand pulls him in too. Deniz doesn't protest. For a moment their heads all rest together. Marc doesn't dare breathe, for fear he might break the spell.


End file.
